Protecting the ones we love
by mirdaishan
Summary: Morgan and Greg are still trying to keep their relationship hidden for the rest of the team when Morgan's friend Melody shows up in Las Vegas with her son Dylan... and a whole lot of trouble. But when Melody and Dylan both disappear, having to hide her relationship with Greg should be the least of Morgan's worries as she has to do everything she can to protect and help her friend.
1. Trouble

**Dedicated to my little friend Dylan, who asked me to put him in a CSI Greg & Morgan story!**

_1. Trouble_

She looked up from her desk, caught his eye and quickly looked away again with a smile on her face.

He looked up from his desk and after quickly catching her eye, he turned his head with his cheeks slightly red.

"You know that's going to give us away," she commented.

"I know."

With a smile she walked over to his desk. She covered his hand with hers, gently forcing him to look at her. After he had scanned the hallway with his eyes he looked back at her. Smiling as well, he pulled her close and kissed her. She warmly responded to his kiss.

"Someday someone is going to find out about us," she murmured before kissing him again.

"Right now I don't care," he whispered in her ear, but when they heard footsteps in the hallway, they still broke apart. By the time Nick walked into their office, Morgan was already safely back behind her own desk.

"Hey, guys," he said. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, not much," Greg said, shrugging his shoulders. On the other side of the room Morgan hid a smile.

"Really? Finn, Sara and I just returned from a triple," Nick told them. "And even though the crime scene had been sealed off, people kept showing up near the dead bodies… armed with knives! We ended up processing the scene with two people, while the third stood guard with their gun!"

"Glad it wasn't my scene!" Greg sighed. On the other side of the room, Morgan gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he didn't like carrying a gun and that he even hated using it.

"Yeah, I think you should be," Nick agreed with him. "I didn't really like it either, to be honest… But anyway, that's not why I'm here. Morgan, there's someone here to see you."

"Really? Who?" she asked him, already getting up from behind her desk.

"Well, that's the weird part, she wouldn't say," Nick told her. "She said I just had to tell you her son's name and then you'd know who she was."

"And what's her son's name?"

Greg saw Morgan's eyes were suddenly filled with fear.

"Dylan."

As soon as Nick had said the name, Morgan rushed out of the office, leaving a very surprised Nick and Greg behind. She ran through the hallways to the reception desk, feeling more scared with every step.

"Melody!" She ran up to a woman with brown hair, who let out a sigh of relief when she saw Morgan. The two women hugged each other, while a boy anxiously looked at Morgan.

"Melody, are you okay?" Morgan asked the woman.

"No," she admitted. "I'm in trouble…"

Suddenly she froze, looking at something behind Morgan. When Morgan turned around, she saw Greg had followed her.

"Oh, it's okay," she quickly told Melody. "Greg, this is Melody. Melody, this is Greg."

The two of them politely shook hands. Morgan could see Greg was curious to find out who Melody was, but she didn't give herself the time to explain it now. She turned back to Melody. "What do you need?"

"Can we talk somewhere… else?" Melody hesitantly asked.

"Sure, come on," Morgan nodded. She waved to Dylan. "Come on, it's okay, Greg won't hurt you."

The boy stood still where he was, not even blinking his eyes.

"It's okay," Morgan told him again. "If I was Sally, he'd be Lightning McQueen."

She referred to Dylan's favorite movie _Cars_, in which the car Lightning McQueen fell in love with car Sally.

"Oh!" The boy giggled for a moment before finally stepping forward. "Okay then!"

"Greg, I'll be right back," Morgan told her colleague and boyfriend. He smiled at her. "Okay, I'll just get back to my fingerprints then, I guess…"

"I won't be long," Morgan promised him. She gestured Melody and Dylan to follow her and took them to the locker room.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this, but I didn't know where else to go anymore!" Melody said to her, close to tears. Morgan reassuringly looked at her. "You don't need to apologize, of course I'll help you! What do you need? A place to stay? A car?"

"I rented a car," Melody confessed. "Don't worry, I used a fake ID. But Dylan and I could use a place to stay tonight…"

Morgan handed Melody her house keys with hesitation. "Here, make yourself at home. I should be off in about four hours, then I'll get home as soon as I can and we'll talk, okay?"

"Thanks, Morgan," Melody softly said. Morgan gave her a quick hug. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Now go before they start asking questions!"

"Come on, Dylan!" Melody said. The boy walked over to her, but not before he had given Morgan a big hug. She smiled at him and hugged him back. "I love you too, sweetie, and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!"

When she let go of him, he held up his hand and showed her a toy car. "I bought it at the airport. Mummy told me I could since I had to leave the others behind. I had six… Now I've already got one!"

Melody pulled Dylan along before Morgan could say anything. With a sad look on her face, she leaned against one of the lockers. This had to stop… But how? After a deep sigh she returned to her office. Greg looked at her, his eyebrows raised up high. "Who are they?"

"Melody has been my best friend since, well, kindergarten," Morgan told him. "Dylan's her son, he's twelve now, even though he looks like a much younger kid sometimes. He's really clever, though, in spite of him missing so much school."

"Why is he missing so much school?" Greg immediately asked her. "And why did Melody say she was in trouble? And why wouldn't she tell Nick her name? Is she some kind of criminal who's on the run? You're not going to get in trouble yourself for helping her, right?"

Morgan didn't answer straight away. Finally she said: "You're going to have to trust me on this one for a while. I'll talk to Melody after shift and ask her if it's okay to tell you everything. I'm afraid she'll say 'No', though…"

Greg nodded shortly, unable to hide his disapproval.

"Greg, I'm sorry, it's not my decision!" she told him, a begging undertone in her voice.

"Whatever. I'm going to take these to Mandy." Without even looking at her, he left their office.

"Greg!" she called after him, but he didn't come back. She groaned in annoyance. Great, Melody was only in Vegas for a few moments and she was already causing trouble. Morgan just didn't know yet how much trouble she would end up causing…


	2. Truth

_2. Truth_

During the rest of her shift, Morgan didn't see Greg anymore. When she left, she sent him a text message, letting him know she was going home, but when she arrived at her house, he still hadn't sent anything back. Annoyed, but also disappointed, she got out of her car and walked up to the front door. After checking if it was locked, she knocked and waited. Nearly a full minute later Melody finally opened the door, immediately closing and locking it again once Morgan had stepped inside.

"You know this has to stop, right?" Morgan said, throwing her car keys on the table as usual. "Where's Dylan?"

"He fell asleep in your bed," Melody told her. "Look, Morgan, I've been thinking about it and it's probably best if Dylan and I just disappear and stay out of your life from now on. I'll miss you, but it's the best thing to do."

Morgan looked at her, her eyebrows raised up high. "The best thing to do? You know what the best thing to do is? Tell everyone the truth! Deal with what the police has to say about your actions and stop running! Every time I see Dylan, I'm surprised he still recognizes me!"

"You haven't changed a bit in twelve years," Melody commented.

"That's not the point."

With a sigh, Melody fell down on Morgan's couch. "I know, I know, I'm sorry! Look, just give me a few days to figure out a plan, okay? I'm not ready to go to the police just yet, even though that might be the best thing to do. I'm just so worried about Dylan once I do that! What's going to happen to him? Will they let him stay with you? Will he have to go to prison as well? And what if…"

"And what if I try to figure out a way to help you, along with my colleagues?" Morgan suggested. "We're all CSI's, maybe my Dad can help…"

"No."

"Come on, Melody, the least we can do, is try!" Morgan protested. "You're not even giving us a chance!"

"Because I already know how that's going to turn out!" Melody called out. "Don't you remember you tried to help me back in LA? Dylan and I only barely got away!"

Morgan fell silent for a moment. Finally, she said: "This team isn't anything like the team in LA. These people here can actually help you. Please let us try, Mel! If not for you, than for Dylan! He shouldn't be on the run with you like this, he should be able to go to school and make friends! He shouldn't have to leave his favorite toys behind every time you decide it's not safe to stay anymore…"

"It's not exactly my decision if it's safe to stay or not," Melody softly reminded her. Morgan sighed. "I know… But, please, Melody, can I at least tell Greg the truth? I think he feels I can't trust him right now and I hate that he's mad at me. He won't tell anyone else, I promise! Please, Mel?"

She gave her best friend her best begging look, which always made her laugh. This time was no exception: after only a few moments, a smile appeared on Melody's face.

"Fine, tell him!" she grinned. "Just don't make me sound too criminal, okay?"

Morgan grinned back at her. "Deal!"

The next day, long before her shift started, Morgan drove Melody's rental car back to the airport and then took a taxi to Greg's house. Surprised, he let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted a kiss?" She gave him a flirty look, which, to her relief, made him smile.

"Well, since I'm such a great kisser, that makes sense of course!" he teasingly grinned. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When they broke apart, she looked at him more seriously. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

He started to shake 'no' with his head, but then seemed to change his mind. "Maybe a little… Maybe you should give me another reason not to be mad at you anymore…"

"Just one?" she teased him, giving him a quick kiss. He immediately pulled her close and held her tightly. As she felt his lips on hers, she started to relax. A little too much, she suddenly realized. She stopped his hands from going up her back even further and looked at him. "Come on, I've got to tell you something!"

He followed her to his living room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Okay, here we go!" she said after taking a deep breath. "My friend Melody…"

Greg's phone ringing already interrupted her story there. With a sad look on his face he showed her who was calling him: Russell. She let out a deep sigh. Of course! She leaned back on the couch, waiting as patiently as she could for Greg to finish talking to their supervisor. After he had hung up, she looked at him. "My place after shift?"

She had already understood Russell needed Greg on a case and a new case usually meant they wouldn't have any time to talk until after work hours.

"Yeah, I guess we don't have a choice," Greg said with a sigh. "Do you want me to give you a ride home or to CSI?"

Morgan got her cell phone from her pocket, which just started ringing.

"Actually," she said, after checking the ID, "I think you can take me with you to your crime scene!"

Eight hours of processing the crime scene, labeling bags and taking evidence to the different labs later they finally had a chance to talk again. Since they had to wait for Henry and Hodges to process their evidence, Russell had no problem with the two of them going home, although he did give them a suspicious look when Greg offered to give Morgan a ride home.

"My car wouldn't start," she explained to her supervisor.

"Really? Would you like me to send someone to take a look at your car?" Russell asked. Morgan politely smiled at him. "That won't be necessary since I know why it wouldn't start. Most cars tend not to start when they're out of gas…"

Russell nodded. "I see… Wait, weren't you late yesterday because you had to go out and get gas?"

Morgan froze. Damn it, he was right! She had been late because she had to take a taxi from Greg's house to her own and then drive back to CSI. If she had gotten up a little earlier she would have been right on time, but when she woke up, she was so comfortable in Greg's arms and they figured they had enough time, so…

"Maybe you're right, maybe I should have someone check my car," she quickly said. "I mean: with gas disappearing this fast there must be something wrong with it. Thanks for the idea, Russell!"

Before he could say anything else, she rushed outside. Greg followed her a few minutes later. She gave him a worried look. "Is he onto us?"

"Probably, but I think I managed to convince him that there really is something wrong with your car," he told her. "I just made up a story on how Warrick's car used to have that same problem until they put in a new gas tank. And it's not like he can exactly check with Warrick if I'm telling the truth…"

"You never know, maybe he can talk to ghosts!" Morgan teased him.

"Hey, if there's anyone who can talk to ghosts, it's me!" he reminded her with a smile. "But can we please go now? Before our ghost whisper sees us here and thinks of more difficult questions…"

"Sure," Morgan grinned. She got into Greg's car and looked out the window while he drove to her house. There, she waited for him to get out of his car, so she could take his hand and walk up with him to the front door. She loved holding hands with him, but of course it wasn't something they could do very often.

"So, will you finally tell me about Melody and Dylan?" he asked her as they reached the front door.

"Yes," she said with an affirmative nod. "Let me just get my keys and I'll let you in."

She started going through her bag to find her keys.

"Eh… Morgan?"

"Yeah?" She looked up and saw he had a worried expression on his face. Following his eyes, she finally saw what he saw: the front door was open…

"Oh, no," she whispered. She ran inside. "Melody! Dylan! Where are you? It's okay, it's me, Morgan, and I've only got Greg with me! Melody! Dylan! Dylan!"

She checked every room of her house, but Melody and Dylan were nowhere to be found. On the floor in her bedroom she found the toy car Dylan had showed her yesterday. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Greg. "He's got them…"


	3. Help me

_3. Help me_

Greg looked back at Morgan, a worried look in his eyes. "Who's got them? And why are you so sure anyone has taken them? Maybe they just went to get some groceries and they forgot to lock the front door… There were no signs of forced entry after all…"

"He's got them, okay? I know it!" Morgan snapped at him. She then shook her head. "I'm sorry, Greg, I didn't mean to snap at you like that… It's not your fault! Look, the truth is that Melody's ex, Dylan's father, has been after them for years. That's why they've constantly been moving from one place to another and that's why Dylan can't go to school."

She gave him an impatient look, one that said 'Now you understand why I know he's got them?' Greg, however, just thought for a moment and then said: "Isn't it possible then that they saw the guy and ran? Let's not assume the worst right away!"

"But, Greg…" she started, but he gave her a strict look and repeated: "Let's not assume the worst. Like I said, there was no sign of forced entry and I don't see any signs of struggle here inside. So maybe they just saw the guy and took off together. But… just to be sure, I'll call Russell and ask him if he can send someone else to check your house for any evidence of an uninvited guest, okay?" he added, seeing how worried she looked. She seemed to relax a little and nodded. "Okay."

Relieved that she had calmed down a bit, Greg called Russell and explained the situation. His supervisor promised to send someone as soon as he could. After thanking him, Greg walked back to Morgan, who was still standing in her bedroom with Dylan's toy car in her hands.

"Russell is going to send someone," he told her. "If there was anyone in your house, we'll find something, I promise!"

Suddenly worried again she looked at him. "What if whoever Russell sends finds evidence that you were here? Your fingerprints are going to be everywhere and if they check the bed… And what about your toothbrush in the bathroom? Oh, and your…"

"Do you wanna find Melody and Dylan or not?" he asked her, a sharp tone in his voice. She looked down at the ground. "Yes, of course I wanna find them…"

"Then we have to risk everyone finding out about us," Greg decided. "Let's hope Russell sends Sara, she'll help us keep it a secret…"

Of course they weren't that lucky: Russell had sent Finn over to check Morgan's house. She checked the door knob for fingerprints and bagged Dylan's toy car. She also agreed with Greg that there were no signs of forced entry or a struggle anywhere in the house.

"Do you have a DNA sample of your friend Melody?" she asked Morgan. "Did she leave her hairbrush somewhere or her toothbrush? I saw two toothbrushes in the bathroom, is one of them hers?"

"Well, actually…" Morgan slowly started. She looked at Greg for support, but he was just as lost for an excuse as she was. Finn, who hadn't missed Morgan's look at Greg, smiled. "Ah, I see…"

"No, they're both mine!" Morgan suddenly blurted out. "Whenever I get a new one, I always forget to throw the old one away until I'm close to having to buy a new one again. Once, I even had three toothbrushes!"

"Of course you did," Finn said with a nod and an amused look in her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't buying Morgan's excuse.

"I really did!" Morgan insisted. "If you don't believe me, check with my Mum: whenever she got me a new one, I never threw away the old one either."

"I believe you," Finn reassured her, but Morgan wasn't convinced the older CSI really believed her. Angry, she crossed her arms. "So do you think anyone has been inside?"

"Probably not," Finn told her. "I'll check all the prints that I've found just to be sure, but like I already said a couple of times: there are no signs that anyone has been inside your house. Plus the fact that I didn't see any suitcases or things that belong to a child, other than the toy car. I think your friend and the little boy just took off."

"They didn't have any suitcases or luggage," Morgan told her with a sigh. "They always travel with a passport, some money and Melody's driver's license only. No clothes, no toys, no food… nothing!"

Finn looked at her for a moment. "There's something about your friend that you aren't telling us, is there?"

Reluctantly Morgan nodded. Finn looked at her again before she said: "Alright, it's up to you whether or not you tell us. But if I were you, I'd tell it as it might help me find your friend."

Morgan shook her head. "No, it won't. It'll just make Melody harder to find!"

"Why?" Greg asked her. "You told me her ex is after her and Dylan and that she tries to hide from him. But then we should still be able to find her, right?"

"If Melody doesn't want to be found, no one will be able to find her," Morgan grimly told him. "The police are looking for her in several states as she has got quite a record…"

After Morgan's confession Finn decided it was better that they went back to CSI all together. There, Morgan had to explain the whole story.

"Melody fell in love with a guy named Damian Marks," she started. "They were happy and after only a few months, Melody found out she was pregnant. Everything was still fine and Dylan was born. Melody decided she wanted to stay at home for a year with Dylan, so Damian had to work fulltime. But when Dylan was two months old, he was fired for making a huge mistake at work. Because of that mistake, he was unable to find another job. That's when everything started. Melody refused to find a job herself because she didn't want to leave Dylan, but they needed the money. Finally, Damian got mixed up in the wrong crowd in a desperate search for money and he joined a street gang that was selling drugs. He and Melody soon started arguing on a daily base: Melody didn't want him to earn money like that and Damian told her that if she wanted money another way she had to find a job herself."

Morgan stopped for a moment, remembering all the telephone calls she got from Melody during that time. She had offered her friend money, but Melody hadn't wanted to take it, in spite of all the arguments at home.

"Their arguments slowly got out of hand," she continued, while she tried to push the memories of those horrible phone calls to the back of her mind. "As Damian continued to be part of that street gang, he became more and more violent and he started hitting Melody. Since she was too scared to leave him, she stayed, also because she wanted to protect Dylan. Inside she grew angrier, though, and one day, when Dylan was nearly four years old, she couldn't control her anger anymore. Damian came home when she was making dinner and when he tried to hit her again, she grabbed the knife she was using to cut onions and stabbed him…"

Finn and Greg both listened quietly, their faces showing no sign of judgment or anything.

"He survived," Morgan told them as tears appeared in her eyes. "And of course… he pressed charges… Melody was terrified of having to go to jail, so she took Dylan and ran away."

"Wait, didn't she stab him in self-defense?" Finn said with a frown. Morgan nodded. "That's what I said as well when she and Dylan showed up at my house in LA… Thanks to his street gang Damian had managed to find a good lawyer, though, and he was able to make it sound like it was all a big misunderstanding. He had come home, had wanted to hug Melody because he loved her and then she stabbed him…"

Again, it was Finn who spoke up: "Weren't you able to prove that he hit Melody?"

"That's what I tried," Morgan told her. "I had just started working at LAPD at the time and I asked some of my colleagues to help me. But somehow, everything we found seemed to point to Damian telling the truth and Melody stabbing him for no reason. In the end, they even wanted to arrest Melody in LA. I know it's wrong, but I told her two officers were on their way to her hotel room and she quickly took off. Ever since then, she and Dylan have been on the run," she finished her story. Neither Finn nor Greg said anything, as they were still letting the story sink in. Finally, Finn softly said: "But I thought you said Melody had quite a record… and that the police were looking for her in several states…"

"She was on the run for Damian and for the police," Morgan reminded her. "Do you really think she took legal jobs to survive? At first, yes, when she had managed to reach Hawaii. She worked in a hotel for nearly two years, Dylan went to school there, but then Damian showed up in the hotel and she immediately took off. After that, she hasn't worked a regular job anymore."

Finn let out a deep sigh.

"This isn't good, Morgan," she softly said. "I don't know how bad the things are that she has done, but if the police are really looking for her in several states, then it's going to be very hard to find her…"

"Finn, please tell me you'll help me!" Morgan begged her. "If you won't do it for Melody, then please do it for Dylan! He's only twelve and he's terrified of his father finding him! Damian believes he's the only one capable of raising him and he's even been to court to try and get custody! If he gets custody of Dylan, then…"

"He'll probably have to join that street gang," Finn understood.

"Or worse…" Morgan whispered. "Dylan's a good boy, he'll do anything to stay away from that street gang. And once Damian realizes Dylan won't do what he wants, he'll… he'll try… to kill him…"

A tear slowly ran down her face.

"Hey…" Without caring that Finn was still there, Greg pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Finn probably knew about their relationship already, so this didn't matter anymore either. He gently rocked her in his arms until she calmed down.

"We'll find them, I promise," he told her, looking directly into her eyes. Next to him, Finn nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, Morgan. We'll focus on finding Dylan for now and once we find Melody, we'll see what we can do about her record. Do you have a picture of Dylan anywhere? Maybe we can send out an Amber Alert!"

Just then, Hodges walked into the breakroom. Greg quickly let go of Morgan, but the Trace lab tech had already raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Not now, Hodges," Finn sharply told him. Hodges made one of his famous faces. "Alright, fine, I'll leave again. Can I still give this to Morgan? I found it near my car, out of on the parking lot."

He handed her a drawing with Morgan's name on it. The drawing was of a red car, or at least: that was obviously what it was supposed to be. It was clearly drawn very quickly as the 'car' had only three wheels and was only half colored in. Morgan touched the letters that formed her name above the car. "That's Dylan's handwriting…"

"There's something on the back," Greg noticed. He took the drawing from Morgan and turned it around. The message on the back was clear. 'HELP', it read in big letters. And in smaller letters near the bottom 'Find me'. One look at it was enough to let Morgan burst into tears.


	4. Taken

_4. Taken_

This time, it took Greg a lot longer to calm Morgan down. She was crying hysterically, all kinds of thoughts going through her head of what could have happened to Dylan. Finn was the only one who was still trying to think logically: "If this really is Dylan's drawing, that means he's been out on the parking lot. And since it has your name on it, Morgan, I think it's safe to say he's looking for you. Why hasn't he just come in?"

"Melody probably wouldn't let him, afraid she or he would get arrested," Morgan sobbed. Suddenly, she realized something. "Oh, god, what if they aren't together? That drawing said 'Find _me_', not 'Find _us_'… No, Dylan!"

Before Greg and Finn were able to stop her, she had run out of the breakroom and straight outside where Greg and Finn found her moments later, calling Dylan's name. Greg scanned the parking lot with his eyes, but he didn't see any sign that the boy or his mother were there.

"They're not here, Morgan," he softly said to her. "Come on, this isn't going to help them! Let's think for a moment: which places do they know in Vegas?"

"None!" Morgan called out, still in tears. "They've never been to Vegas before! Melody knows my address, she must have put it in the navigation system of her rental car to find my house and CSI. That's all she knows! And Dylan too!"

Finn looked at the drawing. "Dylan drew a car with a message that says 'Find me'. Do you think the car has something to do with it?"

"Isn't _Cars_ Dylan's favorite movie?" Greg remembered. "At least, when you introduced me to him you said I was Lightning McQueen if you were Sally…"

For a moment Morgan stopped sobbing and just gave Greg a surprised look. "You know the movie?"

"Well, eh… I… eh… Can we just focus on finding Dylan and Melody?" Greg quickly changed the subject, his cheeks slightly red. "So Dylan probably drew that car to let Morgan know it really was his drawing, right?"

"No!" Morgan suddenly called out. "The rental car!"

Greg immediately understood.

"It's a place he knows and there are plenty of cars there!" he said, looking from Morgan to Finn. "If this drawing really is a clue about his whereabouts, then we have to go to the airport!"

"You go, I'll call back-up," Finn promised, already taking out her cellphone.

"No!" Morgan firmly said. "If Dylan and Melody see cars with flashing lights or cops in uniforms, they'll take off for sure again! No back-up! Greg and I can handle it!"

"You just told us Damian Marks might want to kill Dylan," Finn reminded her. "That could mean he's armed. And if he knows where they are as well…"

"Then Greg and I can handle it," Morgan repeated.

"Right… Right now, you're too upset to even shoot straight if the target is only three feet away from you! And Greg rather runs than having to use his gun!" Finn sharply commented. "I'm calling for back-up!"

Next to her, Greg stared at the ground, embarrassed after Finn's comment. He knew Morgan knew he didn't like using his gun, he just hadn't known others knew it as well.

"If Melody and Dylan run off again because of your back-up, I'll never forgive you!" Morgan snapped at Finn. The older CSI simply shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Don't know how that's gonna help to find Melody and Dylan, but do what you want!"

She walked off with her cellphone in her hand. Angry, Morgan started to look for her car keys until Greg stopped her. "You can't drive like this. I'll drive!"

"Does everyone think…" Morgan started, but when she saw Greg's concerned look, she gave in. "Fine, you can drive."

Before they left the parking lot, Greg called Traffic Control to inform them about their plans. That way they wouldn't have to worry about sticking to the traffic rules without using their police lights. A few cars, that of course didn't know they were with the police, honked in annoyance when Greg passed them or cut them off, but they managed to reach the rental car park of the Las Vegas airport without any accidents.

As soon as Greg had slowed down, Morgan jumped out of his car and ran to a service desk. "Have you seen a little boy here? He's twelve years old, about this big… Brown hair, brown eyes…"

Of course no one had seen him. By the time Greg reached the service desk, Morgan was already running around the parking lot, shouting Dylan and Melody's names. Greg started searching more thoroughly by checking under cars and in dark corners. All he found, was a couple making out in the corner farthest away from the service desk. They gave him a frightened look, but Greg decided they weren't worth the trouble and continued to look for Dylan and Melody.

"They have to be here!" Morgan called out, close to tears already again. "Melody! Dylan!"

Suddenly, the sound of shots being fired broke the silence. Panicked, Morgan looked at Greg.

"It came from there!" Greg remembered, pointing to the north side. They both started running. Near the end of the parking lot, they heard more shots being fired and the sound of glass breaking. They both started to run even faster, both wishing Nick's dog Sam was there with them. When they heard a woman screaming, they both stopped cold.

"That was Melody!" Morgan knew for sure. "Melody! Where are you? Dylan!"

Another scream, followed by more shots.

"There!" Greg suddenly called out, pointing to the right. In the distance they could see two people running, or at least: one person running and the other one being dragged.

"Melody!" Morgan screamed. A frightened scream coming from the direction the two people were running in confirmed her worst fear: Damian had caught Melody. As they managed to get a little closer, they could see how one of the two people threw the other one in a car and then took off. They were too far away to read the license plate and by the time back-up arrived, the car was already out of sight.

"Come on, Morgan, if he's got Melody, it doesn't mean he's got Dylan as well!" Greg tried to help Morgan, seeing she was close to breaking again. "He could still be around here!"

"Then where is he? We've checked everywhere!" Morgan called out in frustration.

"Then let's check again!" Greg almost angrily said to her. "We're not giving up or are you?"

"No, of course not!" she snapped at him. "But I know Dylan and he's really not going to show himself with four cops running around!"

Greg decided to just keep his comments to himself as he was getting nowhere with Morgan in such a stubborn mood. Of course he didn't know Dylan really was terrified to get caught by the police, no matter how scared he'd be now that his Mum had been taken.

After his fourth circle around the parking lot, he slowly started to realize Morgan was right, though. With a sigh, he joined her.

"Okay, so we can't find him," he admitted. "Then let's try to find where Damian has taken Melody to, okay?"

They checked the spot where they had seen the two people running. Greg almost immediately saw blood on the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before calling Morgan over. She shook her head in panic. "No… No, no, no!"

"It doesn't have to be…" Greg started, but Morgan cut him off: "I know, it doesn't have to be Melody's blood, but I know it is! Melody's hurt and Damian has taken her. He's really not going to take her to a doctor!"

Frustrated, she turned around, shaking her head. Why was this happening? Melody was a good person, in spite of the few mistakes she had made, she didn't deserve this! And Dylan… Tears started rolling down her face again.

"Morgan…" Greg gently pulled her close and hugged her. "Ssh… I don't know how yet, but it's gonna be okay, I promise! We'll find Dylan and we'll find Melody too! Then we'll catch Damian and get him locked up so Melody never has to worry about him again! It's going to be alright, I promise! Come on, I'll take you home!"

To his surprise, Morgan didn't protest. She followed him to his car and sat down quietly. In complete silence, they drove back to Morgan's house. Hesitantly, Greg looked up at it. "Maybe you should stay at my place tonight… In case…"

He didn't say it out loud, but Morgan knew what he meant. She nodded for a moment. "Okay, let me just get a few things."

She got out of the car and walked up to her house, passing her own car on the way. Greg, who followed her, raised his eyebrows when he passed her car. "Morgan, it looks like your car door isn't locked properly… Did you lock it after last driving it?"

Morgan shook her shoulders. "I don't remember… I… Maybe I forgot, I don't know…"

Getting out his gun, Greg carefully approached her car. Behind him, Morgan took out her gun as well, her eyes focused on the car door. Slowly, Greg opened it. Morgan immediately lowered her gun at the sight of who was in her car. "Dylan!"


	5. How

_5. How_

The little boy jumped out of the car and ran straight into Morgan's arms. With tears in her eyes she hugged him tightly, feeling he had started to cry as well.

"Where's my Mum?" he sobbed into her shoulder. "I want my Mum!"

Morgan and Greg exchanged a worried look. How were they supposed to tell him his mother had been taken by his father?

"Come on, let's get you inside," Greg finally decided. He tried to take Dylan inside, but he wouldn't let go of Morgan. Reassuringly, she held her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, honey, I'm not leaving you!"

She gently led the boy inside to her living room, where she sat him down on the couch and softly asked him: "Can you tell me what happened?"

Still sobbing, Dylan started talking: "I was… in your bedroom… drawing… and then… Mummy came in… She had this look in her eyes… the one… she has… when… when…"

His lips started to tremble even more and the tears ran down his face faster and faster. Morgan had to hug him before he could continue: "I knew it was my Dad… We ran outside… through the front door… We hid somewhere and… and… Mummy called a taxi… Then we went to where you work… and… and… she told me to wait there… She was going to get a rental car so we could drive away… But she never came back!"

Dylan began to cry hysterically. Morgan pulled him back into her arms, while Greg tried to complete the story: "What did you do then, Dylan? Did you leave your drawing on the parking lot for Morgan?"

Morgan felt the boy nodding against her shoulder. Through his tears he managed to say: "I was too scared to go inside alone… But Mummy never came back!"

"And then you went back to Morgan's house?" Greg understood. Dylan nodded. "Yes… I remembered how to get there… And then I hid in your car… My Dad would never look there…"

"But why didn't you wait at the CSI parking lot?" Morgan asked him. "Why didn't you wait there for your Mum to come back?"

"Because she never came back!" Dylan called out. "She should have been back! I know how long it took for us to get from the airport to your work and she was already gone much longer! And… and…"

He started crying again. Morgan forced him to look at her. "And what, Dylan?"

With tears all over his face and his eyes red he looked up at her. "And I saw a car following Mummy's taxi…"

Because Greg was afraid Damian might come back to Morgan's house to find Dylan, he decided it was best that the two of them spent the night at his house. He made Dylan a bed on the couch in his spare room, which was next to his own bedroom. While he made the bed, Morgan tried asking Dylan questions about the car he had seen, but all he could do was cry. Finally, she decided to just let him get some sleep. Feeling tired herself, she went back to Greg's bedroom and fell down on his bed while giving him a sad look. "I can't tell him his mother has been taken…"

"Maybe he already knows," Greg carefully said. "I mean, he saw a car following Melody's taxi and he seems convinced the car was his Dad's…"

"You know what I don't get?" Morgan looked up at Greg again. "How he managed to find them. I mean, Melody and I have been friends for ages, but when I met Damian, we were both living in LA. And I haven't seen Damian since I moved to Vegas…"

"Maybe he overheard a phone conversation between you and Melody?" Greg suggested. Morgan shook her head. "No, I doubt that… I mean, Melody and I have talked on the phone hundreds of times since I moved here and she has been to at least twenty other cities before she came here. How did Damian know she came to see me this time? And how did he know where my house was?"

"He must have followed Melody and Dylan from the airport," Greg said. "But you're right: how did he know they were coming to see you?"

Since they were both tired and also both getting a headache from all the questions and worries, they decided to try and get some sleep first. When Morgan woke up, she was still comfortably in Greg's arms, but she knew something had woken her. Carefully she crawled out of Greg's arms, reaching with one hand for her gun on the nightstand. With her other hand she reached for the light switch. As soon as she had switched the light on, Dylan screamed. "Don't shoot!"

Next to Morgan, Greg shot straight up in bed. "What's going on?"

Immediately in tears Dylan looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

Morgan lowered her gun. "I'm sorry too, sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you like this. What's wrong, honey? Couldn't sleep?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Want me to stay with you?" Morgan asked him.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Greg suggested. He moved over on his side of the bed, so Dylan could crawl in between him and Morgan. Lovingly, Morgan kissed him on top of his head. "Try to go to sleep, honey, Greg and I are right here if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay… Goodnight, Morgan, goodnight, Greg."

"Goodnight, Dylan," they both said. Dylan closed his eyes and was soon back to sleep. Greg looked at Morgan and softly whispered: "Feels like we're having our own little family here…"

She smiled back at him. "It does…"

Then her smile disappeared. "Let's just hope he doesn't have to be part of our family forever…"

The next morning Greg and Morgan took Dylan with them to CSI, so Henry could test his DNA against the blood sample Finn had collected at the rental car park. To everyone's surprise, Dylan was very interested in Henry's work and Morgan found it safe to leave him with Henry for a while. She and Greg went to find Finn to talk about everything that had happened so far.

"The tire prints I found at the rental car park are useless," Finn told them. "Hodges did run them through the database, but it matches too many cars. I assume the blood I found is Melody's, we'll know for sure once Henry has tested Dylan's DNA. It's not a lot of blood, so if it is indeed Melody's, she might not be seriously injured."

"Greg and I have been talking," Morgan said with a slight blush, even though she didn't say they had been talking at Greg's place. "How was Damian able to find them? We think he must have followed them from the airport to my house…"

"Wait!" Greg suddenly said. "If he did, why didn't he already try something the first night they were here? He waited another day instead…"

Morgan immediately fell silent.

"Maybe he was waiting for the right moment," Finn suggested.

"The first night would have been perfect," Greg said. "First night in the city, first time at Morgan's house, checking if everything's safe… It would have been the ultimate surprise attack… But instead, he waited another day and then ended up taking Melody from a rental car park. Why?"

Both Morgan and Finn thought about his question for a while. Finally, Finn asked Morgan: "Do you know where Melody and Dylan were last before they came to Vegas?"

"No, but Dylan might know." Morgan got up and walked back to Henry's lab to talk to Dylan. The boy told them he and his mother had been staying in a cottage in Grand Teton National Park for nearly six weeks.

"There were no tourists there, so my Mum thought we'd be safe there," Dylan told them. "We never left the cottage, but my Dad still found us…"

After giving him a quick hug Morgan went back to Finn's office, where she repeated what Dylan had told her. Greg shook his head. "Then how did he find them? And how did he know they were going to Vegas?"

Again, Morgan and Finn both remained quiet. Suddenly Finn thought of something: "Does Melody have a cellphone? Could he have used that to figure out where she and Dylan are?"

Morgan shook her head. "No. She buys a new one every time she and Dylan go to a new place. She has my number memorized in her head, so she can always call me. If I get a new cellphone, I always have to wait till she calls me before I can get rid of my old one. That's why I asked Archie if he could save my SIM card after my cellphone got thrown out of the helicopter when Frank Cafferty took control over it…"

"Has Melody called you to tell you she and Dylan were coming to Vegas?" Finn asked her. For the second time, Morgan shook her head. "No, she just showed up here at CSI. I actually hadn't heard from her in a while, which is usually a sign she's looking for a new place to run off to," she added.

"Okay, so that's not gonna help us further either," Finn sighed. "Any other suggestions?"

Silence filled her office. It was broken by Nick running in. "Guys, this was just delivered here!"

He handed them an envelope with Morgan's name on it. Morgan snatched it from his hands without bothering to put gloves on. She ripped the envelope open and let the content fall onto Finn's desk. It wasn't much, just a simple white paper which had been written on in big, black capital letters: 'BRING THE BOY TO THE RENTAL CAR PARK. THEN YOU GET THE WOMAN BACK.'

"Well, at least we know for sure he's after Dylan," Finn said with another sigh. "We need to get him to some place safe. Fast!"

A few calls later they had an address of a safe house where Dylan could stay until his Mum was found and Damian was arrested. He protested and cried of course, he wanted to stay with Morgan! Finally Morgan promised she'd take him and stay with him until he felt okay in the safe house.

"Is Greg coming too?" Dylan softly asked her. Morgan looked at him, very aware of the fact that Russell was standing only three feet away from Greg.

"How about I wave you out from the parking lot?" Greg quickly suggested. Dylan made a sad face, but then nodded. "Okay…"

Greg followed Morgan, Dylan and two officers outside and watched as the four of them got into a car. As promised, he waved to the boy and he kept waving until the car left the parking lot. Even as it was driving further away, he kept his eyes on the boy, sitting next to the officer in the back of the car. The other office was sitting in the passenger seat, next to Morgan, who was driving. Suddenly, Greg saw she drove the car to the side of the road in a quick, uncontrolled moved. A second later he realized why. She had already seen what was coming: a black car driving full speed into the side of her car.


	6. Crash and gone

**Thanks for the reviews, I always love them! :D  
****I'd like to give a special mention to FangellFlamielover at this point who suggested I'd write about Morgan in a car accident. So, here you go, FangellFlamielover, hope you like it! :)  
**

* * *

_6. Crash and gone_

As soon as he saw the car hit Morgan's car, Greg lost it.

"Morgan!" he screamed and he started running over to her car, not even paying attention to the traffic around him. Since most cars had stopped to see what happened, he reached her car without being hit himself.

"Morgan!" He yanked her car door open, being careful she couldn't fall out. Because she was wearing her seat bell, she remained in her seat. To his relief Greg saw she was conscious, even though there was a large stream of blood running down the side of her head. She groaned, a painful groan.

"It's okay, I'm right here," he tried to reassure her. He looked up and saw more of his colleagues making their way to the street, some with their cellphone in their hands. Undoubtedly help was already on its way.

"Just hang on, Morgan, an ambulance will be here soon!" he told her. She groaned again, something he couldn't understand. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. "It's going to be okay, I promise! Stay with me, okay?"

"Dy…lan…"

This time he understood what she was saying. He looked up again and saw a man was busy trying to pull Dylan from the car. A man with blood covering his arms and legs… The guy that had caused the car accident! Without thinking, Greg jumped up and pushed the man off of Dylan. He stumbled back, but he still held the boy. With all his power Greg slammed his fist into the man's face. This time he fell back onto the pavement. He immediately got back up on his feet again, clearly not as badly injured as it looked like he was. He started walking back, away from the car.

"Him…"

Greg turned his head to look at Morgan, who was the one who had spoken up.

"Him," she repeated with a painful grimace. After another second Greg understood. The guy was Damian Marks! He turned around, ready to grab him, but the wounded man was already at the end of the street, running away fast.

"Get him!" Greg shouted to Nick. The Texan immediately took off after the guy, while Finn rushed over to Greg. "Is that him?"

Greg nodded, holding up his hand. "I hit him, I think I've got his blood on my hand."

Quickly, Finn rushed back to get her kit and take a blood sample from Greg's hand. In the meantime, Sara checked if Dylan was alright.

"He's unconscious!" she called to Greg and Finn. "And I think he broke his arm!"

"What about the officers?" Finn called back. Sara ran over to the other side of the car, where Damian had hit with full speed. She shook her head. "They're both dead… If Morgan hadn't driven to the side of the road so quickly, she and Dylan could have been the ones…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to, everyone knew what she meant.

"She saw it coming, even before I did!" Greg called to Sara.

"Do you think she was expecting something to happen?" Finn nearly had to shout because of all the noise around them. Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… I doubt she expected Damian to just wait patiently for our actions. He must have realized we wouldn't just give Dylan up!"

Even more noise was added to the scene when the ambulance arrived. The paramedics almost immediately decided Dylan and Morgan both had to be taken to the hospital.

"I'm going with them!" Greg called to them.

"I'll start checking Damian's car to see if there's any evidence on where he's been last," Finn decided. "Maybe it'll help us find out where Melody is!"

Greg nodded before getting into the ambulance with Morgan and Dylan. The boy was lying still on a stretcher, while Morgan was able to sit up by herself. She had a cloth pressed against her head wound, but further she seemed fine.

"I knew that note was a trick," she said, wiping some blood from her cheek with her other hand. "He would never trade them in the first place, he wants them both! And now I think it's pretty obvious he doesn't care whether he has them alive… or dead…"

Greg remained quiet, wondering if this was the right time to tell her what he had thought of or not. Then he realized there would never be a right time.

"Are you sure that guy trying to grab Dylan was Damian Marks?" he asked. Morgan nodded, which she immediately regretted. With a painful expression on her face she leaned back. "Yes, I'm sure it was him."

"Then where was Melody? She wasn't in his car," Greg remembered. "Which means he either has someone else watching her…"

Morgan closed her eyes, knowing what Greg was trying to say. "Or she doesn't need to be watched anymore, because she's already…"

"Dead," Greg whispered, finishing the sentence for her. He saw a tear running down Morgan's face, but since he couldn't move in the ambulance, he just said: "We don't know that for sure, maybe he just drugged her to keep her unconscious."

Morgan wiped her tear away. "Yeah, maybe…"

When they reached the hospital, she and Dylan were both taken to the emergency room. Morgan came out first, her head wound stitched and a box of pills in her hands.

"Just in case I keep feeling pain," she explained to Greg. Worriedly, he looked at her. "But further you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… physically," she said with a sigh. Sighing as well, Greg pulled her into a hug. "Thank God… I saw that car crashing into yours and… I honestly thought my worst nightmare was coming true! Seeing you like that… I was so sure I was gonna lose you!"

With a little smile, Morgan looked up at him. "Hey, it's going to take a lot more to get me down! I'm fine, Greg, honestly! Now I just want to make sure Dylan's fine as well and Melody too!"

They waited together for a doctor to bring them news about the little boy. While they waited, Greg kept holding Morgan tightly, as if he was afraid she'd get hurt again if he let her go. Smiling, she let him. She understood how scared he had been and she was actually quite comfortable in his arms, even though she was nervous about Dylan's condition. The longer they had to wait, the more nervous they both became. Finally, a doctor walked up to them. He smiled, which immediately reassured them.

"He's going to be fine," he told them. "He's been unconscious for a while because he hit his head during the car crash. I was afraid he'd have a very serious concussion, but it seems to be a slight one. He's probably going to be very tired for a couple of days, he might complain of a headache, be a bit dizzy or be more emotional than he normally is, but after those couple of days, he should be fine again. His arm is also going to be fine again: it's not broken, but just badly bruised, so he'll have to be careful with it for a while."

Morgan let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Greg asked the doctor.

"Of course! You can take him home with you as well!" the doctor told him with a smile. Morgan shook her head. "No, he's not going to be safe at my house! Or yours," she added, looking at Greg.

"Why don't we take him back to CSI?" Greg suggested. "He should be safe there with all of us plus half the police department around!"

"But how are we going to get him there without putting him through another car accident?" Morgan said, angrily crossing her arms. "I'm not going to be the one who's taking him out again!"

Greg shook his head. "No, listen to me, Morgan. Damian got hurt during the car accident as well, he's really not going to do it again! He'll probably need medical help and if I know Finn, she has already informed Brass about him and he will have told everyone in Vegas to look out for him. I'll bet you anything right now that he's hiding. We have to take Dylan back to CSI now… before Damian decides he no longer wants to hide!"

After another few minutes of discussion, Morgan gave in and called Sara to ask for someone to come and pick them up. Finn showed up only fifteen minutes later.

"Russell and Sara are processing the car," she told them as she started driving back to CSI. "Nick is telling Brass everything he remembers about Damian since he was unable to catch him. He's really annoyed about it, he was even shouting 'This is what happens when I can't bring my dog to work!' He's convinced Sam would have grabbed the guy…"

"Definitely," Morgan agreed.

"What about the blood you collected from my hand?" Greg asked Finn.

"It matches Damian Marks," Finn nodded. "I ran the DNA sample through the computer, perfect match. That guy has quite the record… B&E, attempted murder, drugs possession… Not a guy I'd like to be around! Oh… Sorry, Dylan…"

She looked at the boy through her car mirror. Dylan sleepily shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to be around him either…"

"So, what's next?" Greg asked.

"Well, as soon as Russell and Sara have finished processing the car, we can check to see if there's any clues about where Melody might be," Finn said. "And Brass is gonna put out a broadcast on Damian Marks. He has already informed the airport and…"

"He's not going leave," Morgan interrupted her. "Not until he has Dylan at least…"

She worriedly looked at the boy, who was resting his head on her shoulder.

"What about hospitals and clinics?" Greg suggested. "I saw he had blood all over him, he probably needs medical help!"

"With a broadcast out on him, he's really not going to a hospital or doctor," Finn commented as she entered the CSI parking lot. She parked her car and waited till Greg had lifted Dylan out of it, since he was too weak to stand on his own legs. Morgan gently rubbed his back. "Stay awake, sweetie, you're alright now!"

"I want my Mum…"

"We're doing everything we can to find your Mum, sweetheart," Finn softly said. "Hey, I have an idea: why don't you, Greg and Morgan go and find Russell and Sara to ask them about the car?"

"Alright…" It wasn't a very enthusiastic reply of course, but the little boy followed Greg and Morgan to the garage without any comments. Sara greeted them. "I figured you might drop by! Alright, Dylan, here's what we know: the car your father was driving, was stolen. Luckily for us, the real owner had just taken his car to the garage the day before it was stolen and knew exactly how many miles he had driven up till then. Based on the actual miles the car has driven now, we know approximately how many miles your father has driven with it. Combined with some dirt taken from the tires, we can use this to figure out where your Mum is!"

"Really?" Dylan's eyes lit up. "Am I gonna see my Mum soon?"

"Hopefully, yes," Sara nodded with a smile.

"Actually, maybe sooner than you think…"

All four of them looked up when Russell walked in. He was holding a paper with the CSI logo on it.

"Hodges has analyzed some of the dirt and he managed to pinpoint it to a certain area of Vegas!" he told them. "Dylan, we're gonna find your Mum!"

"I'm coming," Morgan immediately said. Russell shook his head. "No, you're too emotionally involved and you've just been in a car accident, so…"

"I'm coming," Morgan repeated. "Greg, you're staying with Dylan!"

Russell tried to stop her once more, but after seeing the stubborn look in her eyes, he realized he wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine, but no front line action!" he told her. Morgan gave him a small nod. "Fine by me!"

As promised, she stayed behind while the police officers searched the area Hodges had pinpointed the dirt to. Luckily for them, it was an abandoned area with only three buildings. When they entered the second building, Morgan heard shouting. Immediately, she grabbed her gun and started to make her way over to the building. One police officer came out holding a man with his arms behind his back, another police officer had a sweater in his hands.

"That's Melody's!" Morgan recognized the sweater. "Is she there?"

Without thinking about her promise to Russell, she ran inside. The room was empty, though, all she saw, was a small puddle of blood on the floor. She turned to the man the first police officer was holding. "Where is she? Where is Melody?"

"I don't know!" the man shouted back. "I went outside for a smoke and when I came back, she was gone! I searched the whole building, she's not here! God, Damian is going to kill me!"

"If you hurt Melody, I might just kill you myself!" Morgan grimly warned him. Then despair hit her. Melody was hurt, scared and now running around Vegas all by herself. Would she finally put her fear to get arrest aside and go the police? Something told Morgan that it would be the last thing Melody would do.


	7. Sacrifice

**Thanks for the reviews, still love them! :)**

_7. Sacrifice_

Melody's second disappearance seemed to have taken all of Morgan's energy. She could hardly get herself to drive her car back to CSI and once there, her legs felt even heavier as she walked to the breakroom to find Greg and Dylan. How could she tell the boy they hadn't found his Mum? Before she entered the breakroom, she took a few deep breaths. Carefully, she looked inside. To her relief Dylan was fast asleep on the couch.

"Oh, Greg…" Without caring if anyone could see them, she fell into his arms and started crying. Greg immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What happened?"

With a lot of sobs and stutters Morgan told him about the empty room and the guy they had arrested. She also told them Finn was on her way to process the room and officers were checking the perimeter for a sign of Melody and / or Damian.

"Neither of them are going to show themselves!" she sobbed. "How are we going to find her?"

Greg was still trying to comfort Morgan when Russell walked in. Hesitantly, Greg let go of his girlfriend. Unsure of what to say he just remained silent. Next to him, Morgan wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Russell," she said. "I just…"

"I heard Melody escaped," Russell said. "Does Dylan know yet?"

As if he heard Russell say his name, the little boy slowly woke up.

"Where's my Mum?" he asked right away.

"Hey, Dylan, why don't you take Morgan to my office and ask her about that great big jar filled with… What is it again? Candy?" Russell smiled.

"Okay…" Far from enthusiastic Dylan slid of the couch and followed Morgan out of the breakroom. As soon as they were gone, Russell looked directly at Greg. "Okay, what's going on between you two? And don't give me that look like 'I don't know what you're talking about', because I'm not buying that. What's going on?"

Before Greg could think of an answer, Russell's phone started ringing. Greg couldn't hear the person on the other end of the line, but from Russell's talking, he understood it was Brass.

"Brass thinks it's a good idea for Dylan to see the guy they arrested," Russell told Greg after he had ended the phone call. "From our side of the glass mirror, of course, so the guy can't see Dylan. He wants to know if Dylan recognizes him."

"I'll go and get him!" Greg quickly offered, but Russell already shook his head. "You're staying here, I'm not done with you yet!"

He left the breakroom to find Morgan and Dylan. Immediately after he left, Greg rushed off as well. No way he was gonna stay here and wait for Russell to tell him off about his relationship with Morgan!

In Russell's office Morgan had just told Dylan his Mum had escaped when Russell himself walked in.

"Dylan, I have a really big question for you," he started. "Has Morgan already told you we've arrested someone?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Well, we have," Russell told him. "Captain Brass is going to question him to see if he knows anything about your Mum, but what we would like to know, is if you know who he is. He's in one of our interrogation rooms now, you can see him. He won't be able to see you, though, so don't worry about that! Do you want to help us by seeing if you recognize him?"

"Can Morgan come?" Dylan asked. Russell nodded. "Sure!"

"Alright then…"

Holding on to Morgan's hand tightly, Dylan followed Russell and Morgan to the interrogation room where he saw Brass talking to a man. It really was Brass talking to the man as the suspect refused to talk. Dylan carefully looked at the man, tilting his head a little.

"I know him!" he then said. "That's the guy who makes our fake IDs!"

Slowly, the pieces started to fit together in Morgan's head. She remembered how Melody had told her she had used a fake ID for her rental car here in Vegas and before that, how she had always used another fake ID to buy her plane tickets or to show at the reception of a hotel where she and Dylan would hide out. She hardly ever used her own passport, only if she had no other choice. And every time Damian found them, she took off to another city and asked for another fake ID.

Morgan shook her head. All that time the maker of the IDs had been telling Damian where Melody was. Maybe he had even been with Damian all the time, smiling at him when Melody called him to ask for a new ID. Damian was probably already on his way to find Melody before the guy had even finished the IDs!

"Put him away," Morgan said to Russell. "I don't care what you charge him with, as long as you lock him up and make sure he never gets out again!"

Russell gave her a reassuring nod before he looked at Dylan. "Have you ever met him, Dylan?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. Sometimes he'd mail us our IDs, but other times he came to us himself."

"Do you remember where he came to see you in person?" Russell asked him. Dylan thought for a moment. "Eh… New York… San Francisco… Orlando…"

"All big cities," Russell said to Morgan. "Easy to hide, easy to get away…"

"Did you see him in Grand Teton as well?" Morgan asked Dylan, talking about the last place the two of them had been before coming to Las Vegas.

"No!" Dylan immediately said. "We didn't use any fake IDs there, because the cottages were empty and we could just stay in them."

"And when Damian… your father… showed up, did your Mum call him then?" Russell asked, pointing to the still non-talking man in the interrogation room.

"Yes."

"And then she told him she was going to Vegas," Morgan understood. "And once Damian heard that, he must have figured out she was coming to see me after he had already found out some way I was living here."

"I heard Mummy tell him," Dylan softly said. "On the phone… That she was taking me to see you here, so you could protect me."

"Me?" Morgan repeated. "Did she want me to protect you or both of them?"

"She said she wanted you to protect me," Dylan said, suddenly looking very small in his insecurity. "She never said she wanted you to protect her…"

"Damn it!" The words had left Morgan's mouth before she could stop herself. She turned around and ran out of the room, back to find Greg. He was hiding out in Henry's lab, still afraid to have to continue the conversation with Russell, but he walked out into the hallway when he heard Morgan calling his name.

"Melody is going to find Damian!" Morgan called out when she saw him. "She wants me to protect Dylan, not her! She's going to get herself killed!"

"What?" Greg grabbed Morgan's arms to calm her. Slower, Morgan repeated what Dylan had told her. Greg shook his head. "Why does that mean she is going to find Damian?"

"Because she doesn't care about herself anymore, just about Dylan!" Morgan was too impatient to use her normal voice, she just shouted at Greg. "I know she's going to find Damian and ask him to kill her instead of Dylan! I just know it!"

"Alright, let's back up here," Greg said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "If you're right, then why did she escape? Why didn't she just wait for Damian to show up at that place where she was being kept?"

"Because… she knew Damian was going after Dylan!" Morgan realized. "She escaped to try and stop him, but she didn't succeed. And now…"

"And now I think it's more likely she's going after Damian, not to get herself killed, but…" Greg slowly started, looking directly at Morgan. She closed her eyes as she understood. "She's going to kill him… And she won't care if she gets killed herself, as long as Damian's dead and Dylan is safe…"

And for the second time she threw herself into Greg's arms and started crying.

"Hey…" He pushed her back and looked at her. "We're not going to let that happen! We are going to find Damian first, lock him up and find Melody, you hear me?"

"How?" Morgan softly sobbed. "He can be anywhere in Vegas!"

"Well, while you were with Dylan, I wasn't just hiding out," Greg told her with a little smile. "I made a few phone calls in the meantime: one to a very good friend of ours, who actually has a few friends himself. They all agreed to help us!"

Morgan wiped her tears away and looked up at him. "Which good friend?"

Greg smiled. "Look behind you!"

Morgan turned around and to her surprise, she saw Nick standing in the hallway with his dog Sam. Several other police officers were standing behind him, all with a dog next to them.

"They've each been assigned a specific area where they're going to look for Damian," Greg told Morgan. "Together they can check out the whole city! And as much as Damian loves to hide, he won't be able to hide his scent. This time we're going to find him for sure!"

Very slowly a smile started to appear on Morgan's face. Then she suddenly threw her arms around Greg and kissed him full on his lips, not caring about Nick, the police officers or even the dogs.

"You're the best!" she whispered in Greg's ear. "I love you, Greg Sanders!"

A little surprised he looked back at her as she had never said 'I love you' before. Then he smiled back at her. "I love you too, Morgan Brody!"


	8. Shot

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Hope you'll like this new chapter!**

_8. Shot_

Nick cleared his throat. "I'll, eh, pretend I didn't see that, I guess…"

With a shy blush, Greg looked down, while Morgan allowed him to pull her close. She grinned. "I don't care anymore. I love him and the whole world can know about it!"

"Does that include Russell… or your Dad?" Nick carefully asked.

"Why don't we, eh, focus on finding Melody and Damian first?" Greg quickly suggested. Telling Russell about his relationship with Morgan was already a big step for him, let alone telling Ecklie about it!

"Sure," Nick said with a nod. "But you know I'll want to talk about this later!"

Greg smiled a little. "I wasn't afraid you _wouldn't_ want to talk about it!"

Grinning, Nick left with Sam. The other police officers and dogs also took off to start their search. Greg looked at Morgan. "Can I make you some coffee?"

Smiling, Morgan nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

Together they went back to the breakroom, where Greg started making her some of his special coffee. While he was making the coffee, he carefully looked back at her. She looked much happier now, which gave him a sense of relief. He was also worried, though. Even though they had a lot of dogs to search the streets, the chance of finding Melody and / or Damian was still very small. Vegas was after all a big city where people could easily hide, especially in the parts where tourists spent most of their days. Sam was a great police dog, but in a crowd with so many people, even he would lose a scent trail.

Greg didn't tell Morgan about his thoughts of course. He just made her the coffee and then left her for a moment to get Dylan, who was still with Russell.

"Where is Morgan?" he immediately asked.

"She's okay, she's having some coffee," Greg reassured him. "Why don't you go and find her? She's in the breakroom."

"Okay!" The boy ran off to find his mother's best friend. Greg looked up at Russell. "Look, I know you want to talk about me and Morgan, but can it wait till after we wrapped up this case? With her best friend gone and everything I think talking about our relationship is a little too much for Morgan right now."

"For Morgan or you?" Russell asked, looking him directly in the eye. "From what I understand, Morgan's quite alright about sharing your relationship with the world since she kissed you in front of about fifteen police officers…"

"What?" With his eyebrows frowned together, Greg looked at Russell. His supervisor showed him a photo on his cellphone. "News travels fast around here…"

Greg stared at the photo of him and Morgan kissing in the hallway only moments ago. The photo had been posted online by one of the police officers. So far, nearly twenty people had liked the photo already.

"Great," Greg murmured. "Can we go back to finding Melody and Damian now? What did the guy say to Brass?"

"Nothing!" Russell told him, shaking his head. "He won't even tell him his name! He has no ID, at least not a real one, and Dylan doesn't know his real name either. Finn just took his fingerprints to see if he's in our system."

"Oh, Finn is back?" Greg understood. "Do you know where she is?"

"She went back to the lab to run the fingerprints and to check if the blood she found really is Melody's," Russell said. Greg thanked him and then returned to the lab himself. He found Finn in the DNA lab.

"Blood is Melody's," she said as soon as she saw him. "I found some blood drops outside, but the blood stopped about after ten feet so I couldn't follow the trail further. I have no idea where she went!"

Greg sighed. "Of course not… Well, let's hope the dogs find something then!"

Before he could tell Finn about the search dogs, his phone rang. It was Nick, who could barely make himself understandable because of Sam's loud barking.

"Hey, Greg, I… Fini, Sam! Greg, Sam found something! We're at… I said 'Fini', Sam! We're at the soccer field behind CSI, bring Finn!" Nick shouted through the phone.

"That doesn't sound good," Finn said after Greg had repeated what Nick had told him. They both ran outside to the soccer field behind the CSI building. Nick and Sam were standing near the end of the field, close to a large group of bushes.

"He found this," Nick said, pointing to the grass with grim face. Finn bit her lip. "That doesn't look good…"

Greg felt unable to say anything while he looked at the large pool of blood on the grass.

"Who was Sam looking for?" Finn finally asked. Nick slowly looked up, hesitating to tell her. Greg knew enough: "Melody…"

Quietly, Nick nodded.

"There's a trail of blood leading this way…" Finn started to walk, her eyes locked to the ground. Nick, Sam and Greg followed her, soon noticing they were walking back to the CSI entrance. There they found another pool of blood, smaller than the one at the soccer field.

"Have you seen anyone hurt passing by?" Finn asked the receptionist.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "I have seen a woman and a little boy, though…"

The words caused alarm bells to start ringing in Greg's head. Without saying a word, he ran through the hallways to the breakroom.

"Where's Dylan?" he asked Morgan. The tone in his voice made Morgan jump up. "Why? What happened?"

"You haven't seen him?"

"No, I left him with Russell when I came to tell you about Melody!" she said, a worried look in her eyes. "What happened?"

Greg turned around and ran back to the entrance with Morgan following him.

"I need the video surveillance footage of the last ten minutes… Now!" he shouted at the receptionist, who jumped up in panic to call about the videos of the surveillance camera. Only a few minutes later they were watching the camera footage. It clearly showed them how Dylan ran outside to hug a woman Morgan immediately recognized as Melody.

"She's hurt!" she said with a husky voice. "She's hurt!"

They all saw how Melody's shirt was soaked with blood near her left side. She was trying to cover it with her hand, but when Dylan looked at it, she removed her hand for a moment, causing blood to drop on the ground. She then pushed her hand back onto her side, grabbed Dylan's arm with her other hand and took off in the direction of the soccer field.

"So she came here first, took Dylan and then she went over to the soccer field," Finn summarized. "But there was only one trail leading away from that blood pool… Where did they go next?"

It was actually Sam who gave them the answer by whining softly and pressing his nose against Morgan's side. When she reached down to pet him, her hand touched her pocket, where she kept Dylan's toy car.

"The road!" she called out. "There is a road next to that soccer field! They could have taken a taxi!"

One call to Las Vegas's biggest taxi company later they knew which taxi had stopped near the soccer field.

"They're going to the Stratosphere Tower!" Nick told them, a surprised tone in his voice. "Why would they go there?"

"Because Dylan has wanted to see it since I first told him about it," Morgan softly said as she remembered describing the city for him just after she had moved. The boy had been hiding with his Mum in New York at the time and he had wanted to know if Las Vegas had such tall buildings as well. Morgan had told him about the tower, after which he had called out: "I want to see it!"

Every time they had spoken on the phone since then, he had asked her about it.

"But why would Melody take him there now?" Greg said.

"I don't know, but you can ask her when we find her!" Morgan responded impatiently. "Let's go!"

In spite of their hurry, they drove to the Stratosphere Tower in cars without sirens and flashing lights. As soon as they had arrived, Nick sent Sam off to find Melody's scent. Within seconds he started barking.

"Melody!" Morgan shouted out. "Dylan!"

Greg, Finn and Nick also started shouting their names. Suddenly someone called back: "Over here!"

"Dylan!" Morgan rushed towards the sound of the voice. Before she could reach the wounded Melody and her son, she was brutally seized by a man with dried blood on his face and arms. He wrapped his arm tightly around her neck, causing here to nearly choke. In his hand he had a gun, which he pointed at Dylan.

"Move and they're both dead!" Damian Marks warned them. Sam started barking again, but Nick quickly told him to be quiet. Just like before, the dog refused to listen. He kept barking until Damian finally looked his way. It was only a second, but it was enough for Morgan to escape from his grip. She fell down on the ground and quickly tried to crawl over to Melody and Dylan. Before she could reach them, the sound of a gun being fired broke the silence.


	9. Protect

**Sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long! I wanted to write and post this sooner, but all kinds of things came up... :s  
****Anyway, here's the final chapter - hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who has written a review, added the story to their favorites or followed it, I always love such things!  
****I'd also like to thank Cirinde Palantir for the suggestion that it was Sam who shot Damian... ;)**

_9. Protect_

For a moment it seemed the shot had frozen everything. Even the Las Vegas city noises seemed to have faded. Then Damian's gun fell out of his hands and he reached with them to his side, where a red blood stain started to appear. Morgan, who was still on the ground, looked up to see who had shot him. She expected it to be Nick or Finn, but both of them still had their guns safely put away. Next to them, Greg slowly lowered his arm. Nick stared at him in amazement. "You… You shot him! You hate using your gun!"

"He hurt Morgan."

Those were the only three words Greg said, but they explained everything. He'd do anything for her, even the things he hated and maybe even feared. No one could hurt her and if someone would try, he'd always be there to protect her.

On the ground, Morgan felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces caused by all the love she felt for him right now. How was it possible that he'd do such a thing only for her? She just couldn't explain how much she loved him right there and then. Yet instead of getting up to hug him, she quickly crawled over to Melody and Dylan, while Finn used her cellphone to call an ambulance. Nick told Sam to guard Damian, taking out his own gun just in case Damian would try to escape. The wounded man made no such effort, though: he just stayed on the ground and groaned in pain. Everyone ignored him and kept their eyes on Melody and Dylan.

"Come on, Melody, stay with us!" Morgan encouraged her best friend, who was obviously in serious pain. She shook her head. "I can't…"

"You have to, Mummy!" Dylan called out, worries and panic visible on his face. Melody shook her head again. "I can't… That's why I took you here… I know you wanted to see… the Tower… I wanted to take you… before…"

"Don't say it!" Morgan warned her. "You're gonna be fine again, you hear me? You are not giving up! I'm not letting you!"

"I can't…"

"Come on, Melody, the ambulance will be here soon!" Greg said, kneeling down next to Morgan. "Just a few moments, okay? Try to keep fighting! If not for you, then do it for Dylan. He needs you!"

The little boy had started to cry during his mother's story about taking him to see the Stratosphere Tower. Now, he looked at his Mum while tears dropped down on her shoulder. "Mummy, please!"

"I hear the ambulance!" Finn called out.

Only seconds later, two paramedics were working on stabilizing Melody to take her to the hospital. The looks on their faces told Greg and Morgan she wasn't going to be alright easily. They almost immediately loaded her onto a stretcher and then drove the ambulance back to the hospital with flashing lights and their siren on. Damian was taken in the other ambulance, without a siren or flashing lights. Nick went with him as Brass had gone straight to the hospital to arrest him there. Finn promised to take Sam back to CSI, while Greg and Morgan took Dylan with them to the hospital. During the short car trip, no one said anything, all lost in their own thoughts.

At the hospital, Brass met them. He held up his hand cuffs and looked at Morgan. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes, please." She took the hand cuffs from him and followed his directions to Damian's rooms. There, she almost happily hand cuffed one of his arms to the bed. "Damian Marks, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Melody Flores, stalking her and her son for years, giving false statements to the police about that stabbing years ago and anything else we can charge you with."

Behind her, Brass gave her a short nod. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Morgan turned around and left the room before she asked the police captain what would happen to Damian now.

"Well, he first needs medical attention as he really is seriously hurt," Brass told her, "but then we'll bring him to a judge, who will undoubtedly say he won't see sunlight for a very long time! From what I hear about Melody's injuries, we could possibly charge him with attempted murder and that means he's going to jail for quite a few years!"

"I hope so," Morgan honestly said, expressing how much she hated the guy who had made her best friend's life a living nightmare for so many years.

"Captain, what's going to happen to Melody?" she then asked Brass. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea yet. She first needs to survive her injuries and then we need to discuss what she has done in the past. That stabbing was a clear self-defense, but there's other things that we can't get her out that easily. Maybe your father can tell you more."

He nodded with his head, which made Morgan turn around. A few feet away, she saw her Dad standing in the hallway.

"I'll see you later," Brass decided and he walked away. Morgan slowly made her way over to her father. He shook his head. "What a mess, M… I don't hope you expect miracles from me…"

"I didn't say that," she replied, sounding a lot angrier than she actually wanted.

"Look, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything," Ecklie said.

"I never asked you to!" Morgan suddenly shouted out. She turned around and ran away, straight into Greg's arms. There, she started crying, all of a sudden feeling how tired she was after everything that had happened and how scared she had been. Greg held her tightly, gently rocking her from side to side. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You shot him for me! You shot him to protect me…"

"Ssh… It's okay, I'd do anything for you!" Greg looked up and saw Ecklie was watching them. He continued to hold Morgan and rock her from side to side.

"And if Melody dies, it all won't matter!" Morgan sobbed. "And if she does survive, she'll have to go to jail, just because of everything that Damian has done! It's not fair!"

"We'll make it fair," Greg promised her. "Damian will get his punishment and we'll make things as easy as possible for Melody. But right now, there's a little boy who needs to keep believing his mother is going to be fine and he can't do that while you're breaking down like this."

Slowly, Morgan nodded and started to wipe away her tears. She reached out to Dylan. "Come here, it'll be okay!"

She took him over to the waiting area, gently pushed him down on a seat and hugged him. Greg sat down on the other side and put his arms around the little boy as well. While holding the boy, he looked up at Ecklie.

"I'll see what I can do," the sheriff softly repeated before walking away without saying a word about what he had seen.

After waiting nearly two hours, Melody's doctor finally walked into the waiting area.

"She survived," he immediately reassured them. "But… she's going to need a lot of time to recover! She has been shot twice: the first bullet hardly did any damage, but the second one caused a lot of blood loss… plus the fact that part of the bullet remained behind in her body. We managed to remove it, but again she lost a lot of blood. Like I already said, she's going to be fine again, but it will take a lot of time."

"Can I see her?" Dylan asked, jumping up from his seat. The doctor shook his head. "Not yet, she needs to rest now. And from what I heard, you could do with a little rest as well after having been in a car accident recently! You too, Miss. Why don't you take the boy and come back in the morning? You can see Melody then and hopefully she'll be awake when you're here."

"That's a good idea," Greg agreed with the doctor. "I'll take you back to my house."

Dylan hesitantly looked up at him and Morgan. "I don't wanna leave Mummy behind…"

"We'll take good care of him," the doctor promised him. "And if there's anything you need to know, we'll call you right away! Here, this is your Mummy's clipboard, why don't you right down the phone numbers of your two CSI friends so I can call them when necessary."

"I don't know their numbers…"

"I'll write them down," Greg reassured him. He took a pen from the doctor and wrote down his and Morgan's number.

"She'll be okay tonight, but if there's any news, I'll call you," the doctor promised again. "Now, goodnight, Dylan, make sure you get some sleep!"

That was of course easier said than done. Only when Morgan suggested he'd sleep with her and Greg in the big bed again, he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Greg looked at Morgan over his head. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything… Too much," she softly confessed. "Do you think my Dad can keep Melody out of jail?"

"I… don't know," Greg honestly whispered back. "I mean, the false IDs, crossing state borders without a valid passport, I read things about robbing a gas station for money and picking pockets… If your Dad can keep her out of jail with all those things, he's the most amazing guy I've ever met!"

Morgan immediately agreed with him, but she added: "If he is, you're a very close second. What you did tonight… was amazing! I love you, Greg!"

"I love you too, Morgan!"

The next morning they took Dylan back to the hospital to see Melody. She was still asleep, but the doctor gave Dylan permission to wake her up. The little boy's mother smiled weakly. "Hey…"

Morgan smiled back. "Told you you were going to be fine?"

"You always knew best… or pretended you did," Melody dryly said. Dylan grinned happily, glad to hear his Mum talking like this again.

"You don't have to worry anymore, we got him," Morgan then said. "As soon as he has recovered from his gunshot wound, they're going to take him to court. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about him again!"

Melody sighed before looking up at her best friend. "I wasn't worrying about him…"

Morgan nodded. "I know… But you first need to get better."

Melody managed to grin a little. "I'm working on it!"

"I'll help you!" Dylan immediately called out, but Melody shook her head. "No, sweetheart, I need you to stay with Morgan. She'll take you to visit me of course, but you can't stay with me every night and day, okay?"

"We'll look after him for you," Greg promised Melody. She smiled at him. "I know you will. Right, Dylan?"

The little boy nodded. "Yes, they will! But I rather have you looking after me…"

"Me too," Melody reassured him. "But since I can't do that in a hospital bed…"

Dylan turned to Morgan and Greg. "Does looking after me mean that I have to go to work with you? Can I see Henry again then?"

"Sure," Morgan smiled.

"Who's Henry?" Melody curiously asked. Dylan gave her a big grin. "Oh, you're gonna like him, trust me! He's really nice!"

Melody raised her eyebrows. "I'm not even up on my feet yet and you're already playing matchmaker? Wait till I'm out of bed at least!"

"Well, hurry up then!" Dylan called out, which made everyone laugh.

In spite of Dylan's impatience, it still took Melody two full weeks before she was able to get out of bed herself for the first time. Since her injuries healed very slowly, the doctor didn't release her from the hospital until two more weeks had passed.

During those four weeks that Melody was in the hospital, Dylan spent his time with Greg and Morgan. He came to work every night, where he either fell asleep on the couch in the breakroom or helped Henry out in the DNA lab the same way Catherine's daughter Lindsey had helped Greg out when he was still working in DNA. All of Greg and Morgan's colleagues had started to love the little boy and they didn't mind seeing him at work every night. Neither did they mind that Greg and Morgan were dating _and_ working together – most of them had assumed they were doing that for months already anyway. Russell didn't see any problems either, his only comment on their relationship was: "Why haven't you two gotten together months ago?"

While Melody slowly recovered and Dylan spent time with the CSI's, Damian had already been released from the hospital and he had been brought to a judge. His time in court was short: he was charged with attempted murder and taken to jail, where he'd spent at least 21 years.

When Melody was released from the hospital, she too was brought in front of a judge. Since her case was much more complicated, she had to spend a lot more time in court, which worried everyone who cared about her. Finally the judge reached a decision along with a jury… that Melody only had to pay a fine. Since she had no money, she would have to do community service until the amount of her fine had been reached.

After the judge had made the decision final, everyone tried to hug Melody at the same time in relief. Morgan was the first to let go, but only because she went to hug her father.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm glad you did it!" she said. "I love you, Dad!"

"I love you too, M," Ecklie said with a little smile. "And in the end I didn't even have to do that much. A single Mum on the run from a guy while fearing for her life gets away with a lot of things!"

"Still, thanks," Morgan said. "You've made a little boy very happy… and me too."

"Everything we do is to protect the ones we loved, right?" Ecklie replied. Morgan looked back at Greg. With a smile on her face she nodded. "Right."


End file.
